This Is For You
by BlueAir
Summary: Summary ::::::: Aku bingung dengan semua kekacauan ini, siapa lagi yang mnerorku termasuk Suamiku. Akh sepertinya aku memberi kesialan bagi semua orang termasuk Suamiku sendiri. Aku membahayakan nya apakah aku mampu melindunginya atau malah dia yang akan terbunuh selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Harry Potter- Draco Malfoy

Tittle : This Is For You

WARNING : Slasah/ Yaoi/ men Vs Men !

No Blame... No Bash... and No-No yang di No-kan

Ripiu ya... oke Happy Reading..

**Summary** :::::::

_ Aku bingung dengan semua kekacauan ini, siapa lagi yang mnerorku termasuk Suamiku. Akh sepertinya aku memberi kesialan bagi semua orang termasuk Suamiku sendiri. Aku membahayakan nya apakah aku mampu melindunginya atau malah dia yang akan terbunuh selanjutnya?_

London, 5 desember 2000

Aku masih menunggumu, mengharapkan kepulanganmu….aku ingin kita seperti dulu sebelum Voldemort mengadakan perang dengan kita.

Harry's Pov

Aku masih duduk tepat didepan perapian , sesekali mengalihkan pandangan pada figura-figura indah yang memotret kebersamaan Kita, menjadi memori indah Kita. Aku masih termenung dan memikirkan bebagai peristiwa yang akhir-akhir ini melibatkan aku dan kamu. Penyerangan di Kementrian, penyerangan di Hogwarts, semua terasa aneh. Bukankah Voldemort telah mati? Siapa lagi yang mengikuti jejak penyihir gila itu? Setahuku dia tidak punya istri apalagi anak!.

Aku masih menunggumu, menunggumu, ya.. sudah empat hari Kau bertugas mengamankan Kementrian. Aku khawatir mengingat penyihir itu sering menyebut namaku dan namamu. Ya Cedric Diggory dan Harry (Potter) Diggory, dua nama yang sering disebut oleh Lord GreenSnake,ya begitulah nama penyihir gila itu. Aku selalu berfikir apa Aku memang ditakdirkan selalu sial,harus berhadapan dengan Penyihir Gila? Aku juga menyesal karena Aku membawamu pada masalah yang besar, ya semua ini adalah salahku. Salah istrimu yang bodoh dan selalu sial ni.

" Cedric, kapan kamu pulang, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin mengabarimu kalau ramuan berhasil,dan aku hamil" batinku

"krek" pintu terbuka kuharap yang datang adalah Kau, dan benar saja Kau dengan seragam Kementrian perlahan masuk dan menyapaku,

" My lovely, aku rindu! Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" katamu sambil memelukku.

"sangat rindu my husband, apa Kau tahu tanpamu 4 hari sudah terasa 40 tahun menunggumu" ucapku

" maafkan aku sayang, aku harus menjalankan tugasku di kementrian" sambungmu sambil mengecup ubun-ubunku

" aku tahu itu sayang. Kamu pasti lelah, ayo makan dulu Aku sudah siapkan makan malam untuk Kita berdua" ajakku.

" baiklah, tapi tunggu dulu. Aku ingin menebus dosaku!' sambil menggendongku menuju ruang makan.

"Apa itu?" katakupenuh selidik

"Aku akan cuti selama sehari penuh untukmu sayang!" katamu dengan senyum khasmu

Cedric POV

Aku masih bersama yang lain, selalu siaga di tempat ini. Berhati-hati jika si Penyihir gila itu menyerang. Aku masih berjaga bersama Weasley dan Malfoy, dua orang sahabatku dan sahabat Harry Istriku. Aku masih mengkhawatikanmu, aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk tejadi padamu , aku merindukanmu sayang!. Kubuka Tablet sihirku,kupandangi potret Aku dan Kamu saat pernikahan kita dan saat Kita di Menara Eifel.

Foto Kita menjadi salah satu obat rinduku padamu, aku terus memandangi fotomu, sampai Weasley mengangetkanku,

"Hi, Ced. Kau rindu Harry? Okh, sweet suami Teladan " goda Ron

" Ron, siapa juga yang bisa melupakan Harry Potter eh maksudnya Harry Diggory, pahlawan Dunia sihir,yang sangt baik hati dan ramah!" Tambah Draco

" kalian berdua, sering-sering saja menggodaku. Aku memang sangat merindukannya. 4 hari serasa 40 tahun bagiku" jawabku

"hem, ! Kangen main di ranjang ya?" serigai Malfoy

" tentu, Drac. Siapa yang bisa menahan godaan Harry Diggory?" tambah Ron

" sudahlah, aku tak ingin banyak tertawa, aku sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Harry!" timpalku

Kami pun terdiam,sambil mengarahan tongkat kami ke sekitar gerbang Kementrian, Tak lama kemudian aku memutuskan berjalan masuk ke Kantor Kingsley unuk menemuinya, aku berjalan diantara koridor kantor yang sudah sebagian kosong ditinggalkan para penghuninya.

Satu,Dua, Tiga yap, ini ruangan Kingsley kantor ke 3 lantai 3. Aku mulai mengetuk pintu dan meminta izin untuk masuk, setelah diperkenankan aku membuka pintu,"Krek"

" selamat malam ! terima kasih memenuhi panggilanku" sambut Kingsley ramah

" Yes, sir. Ada apa Sir memanggil Saya?" tanyaku

" . Anda, dan sudah berjaga selama 4 hari,kiranya kalian begitu lelah, bukan? Tanya Kingsley

"tidak sir, kami siap dan tak akan mengeluh! " Jawabku tegas

" Baiklah,tapi bagaimanapun keluarga kalian juga mebutuhkan kalian. Maka dari itu kalian boleh pulang malam ini, dan kalian cuti 1 hari untuk besok!" jelas Kingsley

"tapi, Sir. Siapa yang akan bertugas?" tanyaku

"Tenang, . Masih ada Auror lain, bukan?. Okh sudahlah anda boleh pulang dan sampaikan pada Weasley dan Malfoy juga" kata kingsley

"Baik,sir! Saya permisi" kataku sambilmemberi homat

Aku pun meninggalkan ruangan Kengsley dan memberitahu pesan ini pada Ron dan Draco. Aku pun pulang menuju Diggory manor, tempat aku dan harry tinggal setelah menikah

"Krek"

Aku membuka pintu, aku mendapatimu masih didepan perapian,menunggu kepulanganku. Wajahmu terlihat khawatir,lelah,dan cemas. Aku menghampirimu,

" My lovely, aku rindu! Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" kataku sambil memelukmu.

"sangat rindu my husband, apa Kau tahu tanpamu 4 hari sudah terasa 40 tahun menunggumu" ucapmu

" maafkan aku sayang, aku harus menjalankan tugasku di kementrian" sambungku sambil mengecup ubun-ubunmu

" aku tahu itu sayang. Kamu pasti lelah, ayo makan dulu Aku sudah siapkan makan malam untuk Kita berdua" ajakmu.

" baiklah, tapi tunggu dulu. Aku ingin menebus dosaku!' sambil menggendongmu menuju ruang makan.

"Apa itu?" tanyamu penuh selidik

'Aku akan cuti selama sehari penuh untukmu sayang!" jawabku dengan senyum

*TBC*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"New Member of Our Family"

London, 6 Desember 2000

Harry's POV

"sayang, kamu akan mengajakku liburan kemana?" tanyaku

" kamu mau kemana? Ke pantai atau ke Hongsmade?" jawabmu

"emmm,, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat rekreasi Muggle" pintaku

"oke, tapi apa kamu yakkin dengan pilihanmu itu?"

"that's right, babe… 1000% yakin!" senyumku

"oke, tapi mendekatlah aku ingin memberimu sesuatu!" panggilmu

" oke, apa suamiku?"

"tutup matamu, dan jangan ngintip ya!"

" iya,!"

Aku mulai merasakan nafasmu yang semakin dekat, bau mint merasuk menggelitik hidung. Semakin dekat kurasakan hembusan itu sampai akhirnya kurasakan bibirmu menyentuh bibirku, kamu mulai memaksa masuk kedalam mulutku bermain dengan lidahku,aku yang juga rindu akan saat ini membalas ciumanmu, kumainkan lidahku bersama lidahmu saling bertautan. Kamu semakin memperdalam ciumanmu, semakin kuat aku pun kau baringkan lagi di sofa.

Aku yang sudah terbuai akan ciumanmu mulai meraba dada bidangmu,membuka kancingmu satu persatu hingga dada bidangmu Nampak jelas dimataku. Kau mencium wajahku, memelukku, dan menggigit telinga dan leherku sehingga bekas merah menempel disitu. Aku yang sudah lama menginginkan ini semakin meraba dadamu, turun keperut, dan sampai pada benda tumpul keras yang sedari tadi menusuk-nusuk pahaku. Aku mulai membuka resleting itu kupgang benda tumpul itu,kuelus dan kubermain dengannya benda itu semakin mengeras kurasakan cairan encer keluar diujungnya.

Aku begitu menikmati permainan itu, kau tak kalah agresif . Aku kau baringkan dengan posisi tengkurap kurasakan benda itu kembali mengelus tempat sensitive itu,kurasakan benda itu berusaha masuk dan ingin merasakan apa yang menjadi haknya. Kau menyatukan aku,kau dan kita dengan buaian yang sangat menggoda, hentakan demi hentakan mengalun bak music yang terharmonisasi degan melodi yang begitu merdu. Aku tak sadar sesekali ku mengerang dan kusebut namamu "Cedric" kau tetap bermain bagai maestro pertunjukan music yang fenomenal. Kurasakan hentakan itu semakin cepat,jika dapat kuungkapkan mungkin setara dengan mobil F1 yang pernah diceritakan Hermione kepadaku, hentakan itu membawaku melayang ke khayalan yang membuatku bingung akan nyata dan maya. Akh,begitu indah dan rasa itu sangat sempurna bagiku, kurasakan hangat merasuk masuk kedalam tubuhku menjalar naik dan menjadikan ku seperti seorang yang menang game Online seperti yang dimainkan Rose Weasley. Oh,kau memang suamiku,Pejantan yang menjadi pelindungku.

Cedric POV

Kehentakan lagi untuk membawamu kepuncak nirwana tertinggi yang menyempurnakanmu sebagai seorang istri. Sekali hentak, kurasa denyutan yang tak kalah nyeri disertai lelehan semen yang memang ingin kusatukan dengan darahmu, darah kita. Kuraskan desahanmu sangatlah menggoda, kumajukan wajah untuk menggapai bibir merahmu,menciummu dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Harry akulah suamimu, pejantanmu yang melindungimu.

Kuselimuti tubuhmu yang kini hanya diterangi sinar bulan, oh kau memang begitu cantik Harry Diggory, betapa beruntungnya aku bisa bersanding denganmu. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku tepat disampingmu,kupandangi wajahmu terlihat begitu lelah tapi ada juga rasa ketakutan disana. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau masih teringat dengan ancaman Penyihir Gila yang menerormu? Tenang sayang aku akan disini bersamamu, tepat disampingmu.

Kicauan burung membangunkanku,kulihat kau sangat pulas aku tak tega membangunkanmu sayang. Kubergegas melangkah menuju dapur menyiapkan dua gelas Coklat panas dan seporsi Omelet! Kenapa aku hanya membuat satu, pasti kalian tahu aku ingin bermesraan dipagi hari. Bukankah hormonku masih kuat dipagi hari.

" Cedric, apa yang …. " suara yang dating dari pintu dapur

"sstt.. jangan banyak protes sayang, ayo kemarilah nikmati sarapan pagi kita" aku berbalik mendekatinya.

"oh, bukankah seharusnya aku yang .." dia masih protes

"sst.. ayolah, baru kali ini aku memasak untukmu,bukan?"bujukku

"baiklah, tapi yang kau bikin hanya satu Omelet!" tanyanya dengan lugu

"mmm, tidakkah sepiring berdua itu lebih romantic?" godaku

"Cedric, kau membuatku malu," ucapmu dengan semu merah. Oh sangat manis.

" mendekatlah ayo kita nikmati sarapan ini, karena ada yang menuntut dibawah sini" godaku lagi

"oh, Cedric. Kau penuh kejutan" pujimu

Kau sudah duduk sambil mengambil segelas coklat panas yang masih mengepul asap diatasnya, kau mulai meminumnya, lelehan coklat itu oh,begitu indah mengalir dibibir merahmu. Begitu menggoda kurasa, yang dibawah semakin menuntut untuk bermain lagi.

Harry POV

Kulihat tatapanmu diseberang meja bak serigala kelaparan, aku terpikir untuk memberimu schock terapi pagi ini,hehehe. Maafkan aku sayang,aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar.

" Cedric, apakah kau akan marah jika aku mencintai orang lain selain dirmu" pancingku

"Siapa orangnya? Seberapa hebat dia dibandingkan aku" suramu tegang diseberang sana

"dia tak ada apa-apanya denganmu, dia begitu hebat!" aku semakin mengerjainya

"Aku mau tahu siapa orangnya, aku ingin membunuhnya!" kau mulai murka

" kau tak perlu membunuhnya!" semakin ku dramatisir

"kau mencintainya juga? Apakah aku tak cukup?" tanyamu dengan suara bergetar

"iya sangat, dia yang menyempurnakan semuanya" aku mulai bediri

"Apa? Siapa? aku ingin membunuhnya!" kau berdiri dan "Brak" kursi tak berdosa hancur seketika

"Cedric, kau tidak akan sanggup membunuhnya, dia sangat hebat. Bahkan kau sangat mengharapkannya" aku memeluknya dari belakang

"apa maksudmu, dia penjahat yang mau merampasmu sayang" kursakan kau bergetar

"dia bukan penjahat,dia malaikat! Dia Diggory Jr!" sergahku

"apa? Diggory Jr? apa benar? Kau hamil sayang" katamu dengan sumringah

"yaa, ucapakan selamat dating padanya. Diggory Sr!" godaku

"baiklah, sayang" kau berbalik dan mencium perut serta menempelkan kedua kupingmu diperutku,

"dia tidak menendang?" tanyamu

"iya jelas dia baru 3 minggu sayang, aku rasa aku mau ke kamar!" pintaku

"oh, ya? Aku akan menggondongmu sayang. Aku sudah tidak sabar, yang dibawah sudah mengeras" kau menggendongku ala brandal menuju kamar, Oh betapa betapa beruntungnya aku

*TBC*

Sorry ya,, Chapter satunya nanggung banget. End di Chapter duanya banyak adengan *lemon* jadi hati-hati hanya untuk 17+.. hehehe,oke ditunggu Riview nya…


End file.
